all the pretty little lights
by Holly Chase
Summary: "We do not remember days, we remember moments." (Cesare Pavese) Ron's life goes something like this./ Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: round 5. told through 100 word vignettes.


**Round #5**

Character: Ron-centric

Genre: Family/Romance

Words: 3,248

* * *

**all the pretty little lights**

At the funeral, Ron cried. He remembered being so ashamed because Hermione had to hold him and Harry kept squeezing his shoulder. He sobbed and sobbed into Hermione's hair and he kept looking up and the casket and fresh tears would rise and fill him up until he had to rid himself of the sorrow with more weeping.

Then, as the coffin got lowered into the ground, Hermione wiped his cheeks, her brown eyes bright with suppressed tears. She hugged him again and kissed his forehead.

Ron held her hand, it was slim and rough with battle scars she'd received.

* * *

When the letter arrived, Ron couldn't believe it. He stared at the aged parchment, addressed to him and written in green ink. It reminded Ron of his Hogwarts letter, nostalgia flooded over him. Hermione came out of the bathroom. She froze when she saw the owl at the window. She looked at Ron.

"Is that…?" she nodded.

"Yeah," said Ron hoarsely. They looked at each other again and then there was a crack from living room-kitchen-diner next door. Ron laughed, kissed Hermione and rushed into the room. Harry stood there holding an identical letter warily:

"_We're going to be Aurors_!"

* * *

"I want to go back to Hogwarts," said Hermione, voice steady; firm like she'd been thinking about it for a while and nothing Ron could do or say would change her mind.

Ron liked that, Hermione was brave, independent and she wouldn't take any crap. Of course, Ron would have preferred it if Hermione had decided to apply for the Ministry or the Prophet or even – God forbid – a Quidditch team, where she'd welcome him home from work every evening with a cooked meal. Ron thought about that again: yeah, never going to happen.

So he said: "That's great, Hermione!"

* * *

Fleur stood up, Bill supporting her lower back and with a very large smile she explained that she was pregnant. Molly gave a cry and rushed to embrace Bill and Fleur, knocking their heads together and asking a thousand questions.

George gave a loud whoop, Ron and Harry joined in as Fleur explained how she'd been craving _Cassoulet_ and been really emotional and then missed her period…

Ron looked at Hermione on his right; she smiled at him with warm eyes. They exchanged knowing glances; Ron's gaze travelled to Hermione's stomach where a very small curve had formed. Ron smiled.

* * *

This time it was Hermione's turn to cry. She swallowed great gulps of air, bent double and her hands were tangled in her hair like she wanted to rip it out. Ron felt like someone had frozen his insides, but reached out and pulled Hermione to him.

"Why?" she kept muttering between sobs, she looked up at Ron: "Why?"

"We can try again," Ron promised; his head was spinning. "We'll make this work, it just wasn't meant to be."

"But why?" said Hermione again, her eyes searching Ron's face for an answer he didn't have. "Why me? Why my baby?"

* * *

"Hey," said Harry.

"Hi," Ron nodded as he leant against the door-frame; "Hermione! Harry and I are just going out!"

Hermione appeared; "Hi, Harry. Nervous?"

"Yeah," Harry gulped and blinked like it had only just occurred to him.

"You and Ron can discuss why you shouldn't be," said Hermione, crossing her arms. "All he's been saying is 'I'm not good enough, I'm going to fail'."

Harry looked sheepish; "You and Ginny can have a chat about what nervous-wrecks your boyfriends are."

"That sounds pretty good," said Hermione. "But first I've got to do some revision." Harry and Ron exchanged smirks.

* * *

"I mean it though," slurred Ron. "We were pretty amazing."

"Yeah," Harry banged his goblet on table. He leant back and looked at Ron; "We are so drunk."

"Hermione's going to kill me," said Ron, smiling. Harry thought that this was a strange thing to smile at. Ron thought about rabbits.

"Blimey, Harry," said Ron suddenly, "tomorrow we're going to be Aurors. _Officially_!"

"It's so weird," said Harry. "Just think, one day we might end up as paranoid as Mad-Eye." Ron shuddered.

"Or as bloody awesome as Tonks," he said. Harry nodded sagely and his glasses slipped off his nose.

* * *

Teddy smirked. Ron noticed that Teddy didn't ever seem to smile, he always smirked. He supposed that was the Black-blood in him. Today, Teddy's hair was black and he had a scar on his forehead. Harry held Teddy's hand, encouraging his godson to walk.

"Come on, Teddy," he coaxed. "Come to Harry."

Teddy released Harry and hauled himself up using the sofa as a prop. He took a wavering step towards Harry, trying desperately to stay on his feet. He took another step, falling forwards into Ron's lap.

"Almost there, little fella," said Ron setting Teddy back on his feet.

* * *

Harry and Ron ran into the waiting room. Everyone was already there except for George who hurried after them with – for some reason – Angelina. Bill was pacing, it looked as though he'd been doing that for a while.

"How's it going?" asked Harry breathlessly.

"They won't let us in," said Ginny. Harry nodded and walked across the room to pick up Teddy.

Teddy blinked and snuggled into the folds of Harry's Auror uniform.

From the ward there was a cry, high and keening and definitely different from Fleur's bellows. Bill gave a half-shout and rushed out of the crowded room.

* * *

When Ron got home from work he stood outside the door for a moment, fumbling with the Muggle keys. The lock clicked and he opened the door. It was dark and very, very empty. Ron sighed, walked into the living room which served also as the kitchen and dining room, and tripped over the claw-footed couch which sometimes doubled as Harry's bed.

Ron sank down into an armchair and looked around. Everything was placed neatly in piles. Sighing, Ron went to the fireplace and knelt, spreading some floo powder onto the flickering flames.

"Harry, we're moving back to the Burrow."

* * *

"Wha's it?"

"She's not an 'it', she's a baby," explained Ron for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Wha's bay-bee?" asked Teddy, who looked unconvinced as Victoire wriggled in her crib.

"She's baby Victoire," said Ron. As if on cue, Victoire opened her eyes. Teddy started back, catching hold of the cradle bars to stop himself from falling.

"Bay-bee Veek-twar," said Teddy. Victoire made grabby fingers at Teddy and Ron both of whom backed up. Then, bravely, Teddy shoved his hand at Victoire who held onto his thumb and tried to shove his hand in her mouth.

"Bay-bee," breathed Teddy.

* * *

"You can't just go," Ron said angrily. "We need you, Fred's dead and you can't just go gallivanting off to Romania. We're your family; isn't that more important than your dragons?"

"Ron," Charlie looked out of the window, Ron closed the door with a slam. "I need to go. Please, I can't be here anymore. All I want is my dragons back. I want to be away from this place," he gestured around him. "I-I just can't," his voice broke.

"You're a coward," said Ron with venom. "All these years I've idolized you, when really you're just a coward. Go."

* * *

"I bet that George and Angelina are dating by the end of next year," said Ginny, lying back on the grass.

"Done," Ron smirked. "They'll never, they're business partners."

Ginny just smiled, closing her eyes.

"Remind me why you aren't at work again," she said.

"I called in sick."

"But you're not," Ginny looked her brother up and down. "Are you?"

"No, Gin," said Ron. "But I know when my little sister needs her big brother around." Ginny just stared at him, "Okay, Angelina told me that George said… oh-no," Ron's eyes widened. "They really _are_ going to get together."

* * *

"Mum?" asked Ron as he entered the kitchen. Molly was standing by the sink, staring out of the window. "What-?"

"Shush," Molly pressed a finger to her lips and beckoned for him to come and see.

Ron could see George, Angelina and Percy walking up the path towards the Burrow. They were talking and laughing, George was obviously being an idiot because Angelina kept slapping his arm and Percy was shaking his head.

"He's laughing… smiling… properly," whispered Molly, brushing away a tear. "Oh, Ronnie, he's back."

"Yeah," he wrapped an arm around his mum's shoulders. "We've got him back."

* * *

Percy knocked on the open door awkwardly.

"Come in," said Ron automatically.

"Alright," Percy stepped into the room; he blinked as though dazzled by the sheer orange-ness of it. "So… I'm not really sure how to say this… but… erm. Ron."

"Yes."

"Hermione's at Hogwarts, right?"

"Right."

"And when she gets back the two of you are going to have a lot of… eh pent-up emotions that you might want to… release." Ron's ears turned red.

"Percy? Are you trying to-?"

"Remember to stay safe," blurted Percy, before running out of the room shouting: "I'm going to _kill_ you guys."

* * *

At graduation Ron met up with more people than he thought would return to Hogwarts. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan roared with glee as they surrounded Neville, Harry and Ron, clutching their scrolls.

Hermione smiled and rushed past a blur of praising teachers. She hugged Ron close, he kissed her; cue a couple of wolf-whistles and then everyone was kissing. Dean and Parvarti and Seamus and Lavender had become couples recently and they were celebrating with a double date later that evening.

Not even the sight of Draco Malfoy with his graduation scroll could put a dampener of Ron's spirits.

* * *

Ron's insides were eating him up. And the butterflies in his stomach had turned into worms, all slippery and disgusting. Imagining huge worms slopping around in his stomach pretty much put Ron off his food so he pushed it around his plate and waited for Hermione to finish eating.

"This restaurant is amazing," said Hermione, sitting back. A waiter scurried over to take their plates.

Before he could lose his nerve, Ron stood up.

"Ron-?"

"Please," Ron said.

He knelt down. "Will you marry me?" Ron held out the ring. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand.

Then she nodded.

* * *

Hermione walked down the aisle with a huge smile, she was wearing ivory and carried a bunch of red roses - much to Molly's despair, Hermione had insisted on some Gryffindor colours.

Harry patted Ron's shoulder as the bridesmaids swept down the aisle, each of them wearing pastel but also holding a red flower.

Ron's heart was pumping out of his chest as Hermione's dad kissed her cheek and sat down to the left, still looking slightly amazed at the magic. Ron held Hermione's hand, and they beamed as they exchanged vows.

Then they kissed and Ron's world was complete.

* * *

At the reception, Ron was reluctant to let go of Hermione for even a second, but soon enough both of them had to start dancing with other people. Harry briefly made a speech which was both funny and slightly humiliating. George then took over, making many inappropriate jokes and innuendos.

Ron couldn't stop laughing as Angelina whacked George with _Hogwarts: A History_, chasing him around the dance floor until George asked her to dance. Not dating, eh?

Ron snorted and then Hermione appeared at his arm.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked pompously holding out his arm.

"Of course."

* * *

Percy announced he was engaged a week after the wedding when the whole family was sitting down to Sunday roast. This in turn led to shock, horror, bewilderment, anger and finally, excitement from Molly and open mouths from everybody else.

Percy said; "Her name's Audrey and she's waiting to meet you, at her house. Shall I get her?"

He Apparated away and returned only minutes later with a dark haired woman who was wearing a large smile and a diamond ring.

Ron looked at Harry: "How did we miss this?"

But Harry was busy counting galleons into Ginny's waiting hand.

* * *

Next thing anyone knew it was Ginny's turn to leave Hogwarts and it was a little like the world was ending. Everyone was crying because it was the end of their generation. The Weasley's were going… going… gone.

Molly burst into fresh sobs as Ginny's name was called by McGonagall.

And then they were hugging her and kissing her and Ron hugged his little sister so hard she had to punch her way out of his embrace.

"Ouch," Ron rubbed his arm.

"Idiot," Ginny shook her head before kissing Harry. Ron tried to frown, but a smile kept breaking through.

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," said Ron. He peered under the table – Victoire's preferred hiding place. Neither she nor Teddy was hiding between the four legs.

Ron scratched his head and pulled a couple of faces – the sure-fire way of producing tell-tell giggles.

"Victoire, Teddy," sang Ron pirouetting like a ballet dancer from the kitchen into the living room. Gracefully, he twirled his across the room checking behind furniture until…

"Ron?" Ron froze, one leg out-stretched behind him.

"_Hey_, Angelina," said Ron, laughing uneasily, bringing his arms down from above his head. "I didn't see you there."

"Clearly."

* * *

Ron walked into his bedroom, rubbing his eyes; he flicked on the switch.

"Hello, brother," Ron swore loudly, searching his pockets for his wand. George turned around, fiddling with it. "For an Auror, you are seriously unobservant," he said.

"Give it back, George," said Ron heavily, holding out one hand.

"No chance."

"George…" began Ron, running his hand through his hair.

"I want information," said George threateningly.

"I am not telling you what colour underwear Hermione wears," said Ron hurriedly.

"_Ron_," exclaimed George. "Do you really think so little of me. Pink or blue?"

"_George_!"

"HELP ME! I'M IN LOVE!"

* * *

"That's all he said?" asked Ginny incredulously.

"Yeah," said Ron as they headed along the hall towards the kitchen. "Just 'help me, I'm in in love' before running off with my wand."

"Did you get it back?"

"Found it in the bathroom," Ron pulled it out of his pocket to show her. "It wasn't even booby-trapped. Ginny, I'm worried."

"Three days of no explosions."

Ron pushed the door open with a slam. There was a scuffle and George leapt towards the wall like it was a designated 'safe-zone' and Angelina sat on the kitchen counter, holding _Gadding with Ghouls_ upside-down.

* * *

"Dad, have you ever cooked before?" asked Ron warily as smoke began to cloud the kitchen.

"Of course," said Arthur, flicking frantically through a cookery book. "I've cooked many times."

"Without setting fire to the food?"

"Ah," Arthur mopped his brow, "Then not so many times."

There was suddenly a loud ringing; the smoky cloud caught in Ron's throat.

"What's that?" called Arthur.

"The smoke detector Hermione installed!" shouted Ron. "_Aguamenti_!"

A jet of water blasted from Ron's wand; "It's not working!"

"_Aqua Eructo_!" Arthur pointed his wand and water exploded from the tip, drenching the entire kitchen.

"Wow… Dad?"

* * *

"Wake up!" a loud and familiar voice startled Ron awake.

"_George_?" asked Hermione.

"Up!"

"Why?"

"I'm getting married!"

"But," Ron checked the clock, "It's five AM."

"And there are lots of people to get ready," countered George. "Could you get Harry and Ginny?"

"_What_?"

But George had already Apparated away with a crack. Hermione looked at Ron; "What?"

"I'd better start practicing my speech. It's got to be good to justify waking us at this hour."

There was another crack and George reappeared.

"Don't worry about Harry and Ginny, Angie's got them covered: get dressed and Apparate to this address."

* * *

"I'm pregnant," said Audrey. There was silence and then roars of congratulations and surprise.

Nine months later Audrey passed little Lucy around.

Three days later Harry proposed to Ginny.

Two months later they were married.

"I'm pregnant," said Audrey again.

Two days later Fleur said: "I'm pregnant!"

A week later Angelina said: "I'm pregnant!"

A month later she added: "I'm having twins!"

Four days later Ginny also said two words that Ron had always dreaded: "I'm pregnant."

Nine weeks later there was a knock; Ron answered to escape the people talking cute baby-names.

He stared at the figure, disbelievingly; "_Charlie_?"

* * *

Ron blocked the door, "You're not allowed in."

Charlie sighed, sitting down on the frosty ground with a look of determination.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sit here until you let me in."

Ron snorted, closing the door behind him: "That's not going to happen."

"Then I'll be waiting for a while," said Charlie with a tired smile. His eyes were circled with purple bruises and he was covered with scars. Ron would have felt sorry for him if Charlie hadn't deserted their family for dragons.

"Why?"

Charlie glanced at Ron with his tired smile; "Because I'm sorry."

* * *

"How old are you?" Teddy held up six fingers proudly.

"And what number's that?" asked Andromeda.

"Six."

"What did you get for your birthday?" Ron smiled; Teddy smirked and ran off, laughing, with Victoire and Lucy.

Audrey jiggled baby Molly on her lap as she began to cry. George and Angelina were testing some WWWs products and Ginny was writing a draft of her application to the Holyhead Harpies.

"Hello, Gin," Ron said.

"Leave me alone, Ron," Ginny sighed, shaking her head.

"Do me a favour, Gin."

"If you'll go away?" said Ginny exasperatedly.

"Just... don't grow up so fast."

* * *

Dominique was the fourth Weasley baby; Fleur insisted on the name and Bill had been too preoccupied with not dropping the newly christened Dominique to have any input in the matter.

After a week of cooing and fussing, it was Angelina's turn in the maternity ward. She cursed so loudly and threatened George so often that Ron was worried for his brother's marriage. The boy was called Fred and the girl, Angelina called Roxanne, after the wife of... Alexander the... Grump?

Next, Ginny was rushed to St. Mungos and it was there that James Sirius was born. Ron was godfather.

* * *

Sooner than Ron thought possible it was Ginny's turn again with green-eyed, black-haired Albus Severus – followed closely by Hermione.

Rose Weasley was tiny and perfect and very loud. She had his eyes and smiled. Ron looked at Hermione who was beaming. This was it.

Utter perfection.

Ron looked at his baby girl again. His Rosie.

Then Fleur and Bill stole their thunder with not-actually-a-girl Louis. This time, Bill had done his research, finding a French name that sounded manly.

A year later Ron burst into Grimmauld Place: "Hermione's pregnant!"

"So is Ginny!" shouted Harry.

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

* * *

And then Hugo and Lily were born. Hugo because Ron felt like it and Lily because Harry was sentimental. And then it was time to choose godparents.

Ron made Charlie godfather. Charlie was surprised at the news, as was everyone else but Ron knew he had made the right choice. Charlie would never get married and have children of his own, and he had always been outside the circle. What better way to bring him back?

He said this to Hermione and she called him 'soppy'.

He said this to Charlie who was quiet for a while before hugging him.

* * *

There are bright lights, they dance and sparkle across his fading vision.

_Ron smiles as Hermione's voice calls from across the whispering veil._

His breaths flutter from parched lips as Ron's eyes dull.

_He soars across the night sky towards them._

Ron's hands slacken and then

.

_Fin_.

**A/N: I got some inspiration from The Fault In Our Stars by John Green for the ending. If you haven't read that book, you must. Please review.**


End file.
